Rascals
The Rascal is a Brawler from clash royale troop which consists of the rascal boy who uses his sword to fight and the rascal girl who uses her slingshot that shoots gums to fight. In this game the player does not control one rascal boy and two rascal girls at the same time, instead the player can play either of the one character at a time and switch to the other one anytime which means that this brawler is more versatile relative to the other brawlers. The rascal boy is a high hitpoint brawler and he strikes down his wooden sword to deal damage which is a melee attack, and the rascal girl is a medium hitpoint brawler and she uses her slingshot which launches pink bubblegums which is a ranged attack. Attack (Rascal Boy): Wooden Sword He uses his wooden sword to attack his opponents that deals damage to them (any opponents who are hit by his sword), its wooden properties is not very powerful and is pretty light so the reload time is fast and also it is not sharp enough to cut through bushes lol. *Base damage: 140 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Reload time: 0.6 seconds Attack (Rascal Girl): Bubblegum Slingshot Her bubblegum slingshot is a ranged attack that does damage to opponents and the opponent will also be sticked by the bubblegum for 5 seconds as an aesthetics and can be sticked by multiple gums when getting hit mutiple times. *Base damage: 140 *Range: 9 tiles *Reload time: 1.4 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 1300 (boy), 800 (girl) Super: ??? No idea! Special: Powerswitch This is a core mechanics of the rascals brawler which allows the user to switch to rascal boy or girl at anytime by pressing the "switch character/powerswitch" button and the brawler ammo must be full (3/3) to able to switch so to avoid potential exploits of such though the attack ammo will not be used up when switching character. The character switch will have the same propotional hitpoints instead of same real value hitpoints, so this means when you plays the rascal boy and have 650 hitpoints and switch to rascal girl she will have 400 hitpoints. When the player unlocks the brawler and plays the first match the player's brawler will starts as the rascal boy and depending on which character is on the battlefield when the match ends the next match will start as that character (example when the match ends while the player is playing the rascal girl then the next match will have the rascal girl stands initially on the battlegrounds). Star Power: Fatburn When playing as either boy or girl, this star power will cause the player's super to charge at the rate of 3% of the super, increased healing percentage from 13% to 18%, and also reloads 0.1 seconds faster for every seconds the rascal brawler moves, exercising sure has good benefits! Trivia *The reason why this brawler is concepted is because of my thinking of what if the rascals is played as one individual which abides the rules of brawl stars gameplay. I have thought of this as early as mid September 2018 before the Great Devastation event has occurred. *He is a common troop in clash royale, but a mythic brawler in brawl stars because the mythic feels comes from the character switching abilities thus severe increased versatility in brawling. Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type A Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P